


Wings

by wibblywobblytime77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Gen, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblytime77/pseuds/wibblywobblytime77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing I did, inspired by "On Feathers and Bacon Sandwiches" by Kryptaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Feathers and Bacon Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509003) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 




End file.
